Life After The War
by DarkSlayerRX
Summary: dunno why i just died out on the idea of this story ever since the recent manga chaps came out, sorry for the reader of this failed fic, im marking this as complete. and it will be forever frozen. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**This is my very first Bleach fic. If i got anything spelled wrong please help me fix it with some review. And dont flame me to much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and all its content, but I own my OC.**

Chapter 1 Prologue

The winter war is over, Aizen Sosuke, Kaname Tousen, and Ichimaru Gin deceased. Soul Society is back to normal.

Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, the head captain of the 1st division and Gotei 13 was looking at the profiles of the newly graduated student from Shinigami academy, there are two profiles that caught his attention.

Name: Hiseo Ryouta BirthPlace: Rukongai Zaraki Division (70)

Height: 1,8

Exam score: A+

Shikai: Able

Bankai: Able

Hakuda: A

Kidou: A+

Zanjutsu: A+

Name: Asakura Ryouta

BirthPlace: Rukongai Zaraki Division (70)

Height: 1,6

Exam score: A

Shikai: Able

Bankai: Able

Hakuda:A+

Kidou: A-

Zanjutsu: A+

"To get a straight A's in the passing test and to release Bankai in such young age, quite impressive." The Head Captain said to himself.

Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Yamamoto said

It was Captain Ukitake from Squad 13.

"What is it Captain." Yamamoto asked

"Well sir, I was asking if some one could take my place as Captain of Squad 13th, since I was thinking of retiring." Ukitake said.

"What are your reasons to retire" Yamamoto asked.

"I went to Squad 4 and Captain Unohana said my current condition doesn't allow me to be a Shinigami anymore." Ukitake said mentioning his health problem.

"I see, why don't you promote the current Vice Captain?" Yamamoto said.

" Captain Kuchiki doesn't approve the idea" Ukitake sighed.

"Hmm in that case.. We should start the captain test immediately." Yamamoto said.

Meanwhile in front of Shinigami academy..

"Hiseo..." A short white haired teen said.

"Not now Asakura, I'm reading" the long white haired teen, Hiseo said while reading a book.

"Dude, we got straight A's in the passing exam and this is graduation for crying out loud, we're an official Shinigami now, have some fun, even Izanagi's relaxing in my mind" Asakura said.

"Hm, guess you're right. Susano'o needs a rest to" Hiseo said

Just then 2 hell butterfly flew to them.

Both of the hell butterfly landed on their finger.

"What did yours said?" Asakura asked.

"It's from the Gotei 13 Head Captain, he's offering me if I wanted to be a Captain of Gotei 13." Hiseo said in awe

" Wow mine said the same" asakura said.

" The test is 3 days from now, and a Captain must have released their Bankai" Hiseo said.

"We already released our Bankai, only not so perfect." Asakura said.

" Let's do this" Hiseo said. "_I need to get stronger! I won't let it happen again_." He thought.

" Hey Hiseo." Asakura said.

" yeah?" He answered.

" Any idea about a place to stay from now on?" Asakura asked.

" Oh right, we dont sleep in dorms anymore." Hiseo said.

" I'll look for a place if you dont mind." Asakura said.

" Suit yourself." Hiseo answered.

" K' see ya" he said before he Shunpo'd out of sight.

" Now that i think about it, w_hen was the last time he ever did anything right? Oh right.... Never" _Hiseo thought.

To be Continued........

* * *

**Author Space.**

**RX: ok, here's the first Chapter of my first Bleach fic. I got 2 OC for now, but maybe more in the future. Please Rate and Review, and if I got some wrong spelling, please don't hesitate to tell me. DarkSlayer out.**


	2. The Encounter

**Chapter 2 The Encounter**

2 days passed since the Ryouta brothers got an offer from the Head Captain, which they accept.

Only 1 day to go before their Exam to become a taichou of Gotei 13. They were training in a hidden training spot under the Soukyoku, which is the exact place where Ichigo Kurosaki trained under Yoruichi Shihouin. Apperently, Hiseo found this place by accident.

" Hah..hah.. Looks like.. We've gotten better around these 2 days" Asakura said.

" Yeah, let's go another round" Hiseo said raising his Zanpakutou.

Just then an alarm clock rang.

" Luch break!" Asakura said.

" That was fast" Hiseo said

" You won't know time if you're havin' fun" Asakura said.

" Fun huh.. been a long time since i did that.." Hiseo thought. "Fine, let's grab something to eat and do some Bankai training." He sighed.

" You wait here, I'll go find some food." Asakura said as he Shunpo'd away.

" Just don't steal" Hiseo yelled.

" A little nap won't hurt" Hiseo yawned and shut his eyes

Hiseo was alone in the training ground, or was he?

"Hm.." Hiseo's eyes slowly opened, he felt a powerful Reiatsu from nearby, probably the level of a taichou.

He slowly got up and picked up his Zanpakutou, and start walking slowly towards the source. By the level of Reiatsu that's almost impossible for him not to realize, even if a taichou hide it, it looks like the source just arrived.

He silently walked towards it until he saw smokes coming from the back of a rock formation.

"Heh nice try hiding." Hiseo silently said, he move closer, until he saw someone then...

"Got You!!!" Hiseo absent-mindedly jumped over the rock, but he didn't land on a solid ground, he fell inside a water, once he surfaced his face and looked forward he was startled by a scream of a..woman.

" Get the fuck away from me you pervert!!!" The girl said as she kicked Hiseo on the face.

"W-w-wait I'm sorry" Hiseo apologized while trying to cover his eyes from the view despite the foot mark he got on the face.

"Damn it, of all the women I accidentally saw naked, why does this one has to be so fucking beautiful" Hiseo thought.

Hiseo was right though, the girl is beautiful. Her skin is smooth, she's shy, her black long hair is perfect, she's flawless for him.

" Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!!" The girl yelled.

" I-i-i can explain!" Hiseo said.

The girl was about to slap Hiseo, then he gripped her arm.

" I told you I'm sorry okay! I thought someone was spying on my training!" Hiseo explained.

" Who are you to train here! This training ground belongs to Yoruichi-sama!!" The girl said.

" Sorry lady, I'm not gonna introduce myself before you does." Hiseo said.

" I am Soi Fon,the 2nd Division taichou, who are you!" Soi Fon said

" Great I'm dead, she's a taichou." Hiseo thought. "I'm Hiseo Ryouta.. I'm..well, I was just graduated from the academy, and about to take the Captain exam as per soutaichou's offer." Hiseo said.

" So you're the new taichou candidate." Soi Fon said.

" So.. You heard about me" Hiseo said.

" Yeah, but that doesn't make you can use Yoruichi-sama's training ground!!" Soi Fon said completely forgot to cover her naked upper body.

" I-im sorry, taichou." Hiseo apologized

" Why does he had to be so attractive" Soi Fon though

" Damn it , she's so cute. " Hiseo thought.

" Look, I'm sorry okay, I'll just take my leave now" Hiseo said.

"W-wait" Soi Fon got out of the hot spring trying to grab Hiseo's arm, but ended up slipping and fell on top oof him, still naked of course.

Bot of them opened their eyes together, they were shock as they realized what happened.

Their lips were touching.

Just then Soi Fon panickedly got up.

"I-im sorry i-" Soi Fon panicked, but Hiseo calmed her down.

"Let's not tell anyone about this okay" Hiseo said

Soi Fon nodded.

" Put up some clothes first, we need to talk" Hiseo said.

Soi Fon looked at herself and blushed a bit.

She put on her Shihakushou and her Captain's haori and she re-tied up he braid, while Hiseo was taking off his Shihakushou and put them on a rock, but his pant is still on.

" So, you're training here for tomorrow's exam?" Soi Fon asked.

" Yeah, I pretty much doesn't have anyplace bigger to train, I found this place even by accident." Hiseo explained.

" Oh.." Soi Fon was silent.

" But, since this place is already taken, I think I'm gonna tell my brother to find another one" Hiseo said.

"N-no its okay.. " Soi Fon said.

" Really? It's okay?" Hiseo asked.

" Y-yes, its okay" Soi Fon said.

" What makes you change your mind?" Hiseo asked.

" I was just like you before Yoruichi-sama trained me." Soi Fon replied.

" I see.... So who is this Yoruichi you keep telling me about?" Hiseo asked.

" Yoruichi-sama is my former taichou and my current sensei. She is the best Hakuda user in Soul Society,she is Yuroichi Shihouin the Shunshin." Soi Fon explained.

" Where is she right now?" Hiseo asked.

" She's in the World of The Living right now, probably assisting Former taichou of Division 12, Kisuke Urahara." Soi Fon replied.

" Hm, must be hard training by yourself." Hiseo said

" Yeah.." Soi Fon sighed.

" Well, sorry but I gotta go back now, my brother's probably waiting for me. And if I don't hurry I won't have any food left" Hiseo said scratching the back of his head while standing up.

" I also have something to attend at the Division quarter." Soi Fon said.

"See you tomorrow.." Soi Fon said before she Shunpo'd away.

" Wow, she's fast" Hiseo looked in awe as Soi Fon's not on sight anymore.

Just then something shocked his Reiatsu sense.

"Asakura!" Hiseo said before he Shunpo'd back to the training ground.

Meanwhile back at the training ground. "Damn it!! Why won't you die already!!" Asakura yelled as he made another slash againts the Hollow Grand Fisher. But no results.

" What's with this thing!!" Asakura said.

Then the Grand Fisher shot its solidified fur at Asakura. But was blocked by Hiseo's Zanpakutou.

"Where were you man!! I was almost killed here!!" Asakura said.

" Sorry..." Hiseo said, then point his Zanpakutou at the Grand Fisher.

" Looks like its time to show fish-face a dose of our training!" Hiseo said.

" Took the words right outta my mouth bro." Asakura said.

" ~Feast On Their Souls~Susano'o!" Hiseo said as his Zanpakutou transformed. Now it looks like a blade with saw-like smaller blade on the sides, the sword handle is coveres in white bandage, and a ring on the upper handle that looked like a white Halo.

" ~ From the Realms of Heaven, The sky crumble!! ~ From the Dark Burning Hell, The earth tremble!! ~ Awake!! ~ Izanagi!!" Asakura said as his Dual-Zanpakutou Transformed. His Shikai form looked like Captain Kyoryaku's only his left blade is white with sparks of lightning, and the right is red engufed in flames.

" Let's get this over with!!!" Asakura yelled as he dashed towards Grand Fisher.

" ~Realms of Heaven, Bring Punishment to my enemy~ Heaven's Thunder!!" Asakura shouted as the white blade shot a white Lightning Bolt at the Grand Fisher.

" ~Souls Of The NetherWorld! Scream In Agony!~ Hundred Ghost Cry!!" Hiseo yelled as Susano'o is covered in purple aura and slashed the Grand Fisher, leaving an afterimage behind, severing its whole body.

The Grand Fisher screamed in agony before completely disappear.

" With this kind of power, we'll pass for sure" Asakura said.

" You said it man" Hiseo said as they high five each other.

At the same time, Soi Fon was looking at them, smiling a bit, then Shunpo'd away.

To be Continued......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Space.**

**RX: there goes the second one. And I know its weird for Soi Fon to be in a hot spring alone, but I gotta find a funny way to have 'em meet each other. And I know, Soi's a little OOC here.**

**Soi Fon: seeing me naked is s not funny!**

**RX: its funny for me..**

**Soi Fon: ~Sting my enemy~ Suzumebachi!!**

**RX: time to hit the road! (Ran away)**

**Soi Fon: come back here you bastard!**

**Hiseo: well, RX is kinda busy so I'll be closing the chap. RX don't own Bleach, but he own me and my bro and our Zanpakutou.**


	3. Road to become a Captain

**Chapter 3 Road to Captain. Asakura VS Kenpachi, Hiseo VS Soi Fon**

The day has come.. Hell butterfly scattered around Soul Society seeking for Captain of Gotei 13, also the Ryouta Brothers.

At the Training Ground...

" Let's go Asakura." Hiseo said.

" Let's do this" Asakura said.

Moments later at the Central..

Head Captain Yamamoto is standing in front of all other Captain. They are all present, waiting for the 2 candidates to under go their test. Well...not all of them..

"Hm? Where is Captain Zaraki from Squad 11" Yamamoto said.

" Probably lost because of his Lieutenant." Hisagi said.

" I thought this was a Captain-Only meeting" Kyoryaku said.

" You do know how stubborn Yachiru could be.." Hitsugaya said.

" Typical.." Mayuri said.

Izuru just sighed.

Just then the door was opened.

" This is why I wanted to leave you behind, Yachiru." Kenpachi said.

"I can't believe you're late again Ken-Chan." Yachiru said happily

" Captain Zaraki, Lieutenants aren't suppose to came here to this meeting" Yamamoto said.

"Don't pretend you don't know Yachiru old man" Kenpachi replied.

"My,my..." Yamamoto sighed.

Just then the door shot open, two teenagers stepped in with an enormous Reiatsu covering them.

"Hooo" Kenpachi said in awe

"So he came..." Soi Fon said quietly

Yamamoto then tapped his staff to the ground.

"Now that everyone is present, I am to announce the examination of these 2 young souls. The examination to become a Captain." Yamamoto said.

" Hiseo Ryouta, Asakura Ryouta, do you accept the offer of becoming a Captain?" Yamamoto asked.

" We do" they answered in unison.

" Very well, your ability shall be put to the test. The test of combat!" Yamamoto said.

" To be a Captain, you must be able to stand in their Level, through combat, your skills will be measured." Yamamoto explained.

" As for your opponent, I will not choose them, you will choose them youself, Aim your Zanpakutou at the one you chose!. Choose Wisely!!" Yamamoto finished.

"If you don't mind bro, I'll go first" Asakura said.

"Be my guest" Hiseo said.

Asakura unsheath his Zanpakutou, he closed his eyes, and aimed his Zanpakutou to his right. The opponent he chose is...

" I Challange.. You!! Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of Squad 11!!" Asakura said.

" You got guts kid! I like it! Let's do this" Kenpachi said as he unsheath his unnamed Zanpakutou.

" That kid is as good as dead.." Hisagi sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder how'd he survived this world without me" Hiseo sweatdropped.

" So shall it begin! Kenpachi Zaraki vs Asakura Ryouta, onto the battlefield" Yamamoto said.

Seconds after that all Captains disappeared, leaving Hiseo and Soi Fon behind.

" So, who do you want to fight after this?" Soi Fon asked.

"My father used to say that fighting is not to hurt people, but to earn their trust. I'm gonna follow his word." Hiseo said.

"Is that so" Soi Fon said

" Yeah, c'mon were gonna miss the fight." Hiseo said as they Shunpo'd out together.

In the battlefield......

"Hahahahahaahah c'mon is that all you got???" Kenpachi yelled as he swung his Zanpakutou repeatedly to Asakura. " Just great!! I should've think of a shorter words to release my Shikai" Asakura said while dodging and blocking Kenpachi's attack.

"To slow kid!!" Kenpachi swung his Zanpakutou right at Asakura's shoulder, but..

"Heheh, now that's more like it.." Kenpachi said still holding his position

On the other side, Asakura wasn't hurt at all, it was perfectly unscratched. But Kenpachi's hand was flooding with blood.

" Wow looks like my Reiatsu is stronger than I thought, but aint enough! You aint seen nothing yet Zaraki!!" Asakura yelled.

"He blocked a Captain's attack with mere skins but got thrown away by a Hollow? What is he?" Hiseo said.

"~From the Realms of Heaven and The Dark Burning Hell!! Awake,~ Izanagi!! Asakura yelled as he released his Shikai.

" Heaven's Thunder!!!!!!" Asakura yelled again as he fired his signature move at Point Blank range.

"Oh great..." Kenpachi sighed before thrown away far to the end of the battlefield.

"N-not done y-yet" Kenpachi tried to stand up but failed.

" You won't be up on you feet for the next hour, so sit tight and watch my brother's fight." Asakura said sheathing his Dual-Zanpakutou.

" Did Kenpachi..lost??" Izuru said

" Think so.. Now pay up Kira" Hitsugaya said.

"Darn..." Izuru said as he give Hitsugaya some cash

" Okay, that's enough, the winner is Asakura Ryouta. Now its you turn Hiseo Ryouta, Choose wisely." Yamamoto said.

Hiseo unsheath his Zanpakutou preparing to aim it.

" To earn someone's trust...I wonder who does he meant.." Soi Fon thought. Then Hiseo rose his Zanpakutou up in the air and aim it to...

" Soi Fon, Captain of Squad 2, I challange you.." Hiseo said with a smile.

" W-what.." Soi Fon thought.

She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again.

" I Accept your challange, Hiseo Ryouta." Soi Fon said as she unsheath Suzumebachi and threw away her Captain's haori, she now wore her usual Onmitsukido outfit.

"~Sting my enemy~ Suzumebachi" Soi Fon said as her Zanpakutou is released.

" ~Feast on Their souls~ Susano'o" Hiseo said as Susano'o takes form.

In a blink af an eye, the two disappeared, and the sound of sword clash can be heard.

Finally they appeared in the middle of the battlefield, with their robes half torned and their bodies filled with scrathces and bruises.

"You're not bad Captain Soi Fon." Hiseo praised.

"You're not bad yourself" Soi Fon replied

"Looks like I get to go all out on you." Soi Fon said as she raises her right hand to her side. Unknown to anyone, Hiseo did the same.

"Ladies first" Hiseo teased.

"Heh..." Soi Fon smiled.

" Shunko!!" Soi Fon yelled as her body began to engulf in white gust of Reiatsu.

" ..Shunko.." Hiseo did the same but his body is covered in lightning like a perfect Shunko, which put Soi Fon in a shocked state.

" How did you-" Soi Fon asked but was interupted.

" Susano'o Second Ability, I can copy the ability and even the Zanpakutou of the one I made contact with. You do know when I did that, don't you.." Hiseo explained.

When he said that, Soi Fon remembered their time in the Hot Spring, when they accidentally kissed. Which made her blush a bit, and a little angry.

"The kid got potential" Hisagi said.

" He'll fit as a Captain, but I doubt Soi Fon would even lose." Hitsugaya said.

"C'mon let's get this over with.." Hiseo said then he disappeared.

Soi Fon closed her eyes and disappeared.

Sparks of lightning scattered all over the place as their punch made contact. Then Soi Fon appeared in mid air, short after that Hiseo appeared behind her.

" Sorry Soi Fon, I win" Hiseo whispered to her ear then hit her with the backside of Susano'o, sending her down to ground, but in split second with the remaining Shunko, he sped through Soi Fon to the ground before she does, and catched her before she hits the ground.

" Why did you-" Soi Fon asked, but was cut off

" I told you, I fought you not to hurt you, but to earn you trust..." Hiseo said, then Soi Fon fainted.

"Mm, we need medical attention here.." Hiseo said still carrying Soi Fon as Captain Unohana came into the battlefield.

" These people are insane" Hitsugaya said in shock.

" Interesting Specimen indeed, I must analyzed them" Mayuri said.

" Unbelievable.." Was Byakuya's only word.

" She'll be okay right, Captain." Hiseo asked.

" She's fine, you worry to much." Unohana smiled

" Thank god". Hiseo said.

" Alright bro, you did it!" Asakura said.

"Yeah it looks like we d---aa" Hiseo wasn't finish talking, he fainted...

" Wow, he fainted.." Asakura said.

" Let's just wait until they wake up before we start the ceremony.." Yamamoto said.

"To be honest, they look cute together.." Hisagi said looking at the fainted couple.

" Just leave them at the Central infarmary, no need to go to Squad 4 quarter. And to all Captains, ceremony starts in an hour, don't be late" Yamamoto said.

" And make sure they woke up by then." Yamamoto finishes.

Everyone except Asakura nodded an Shunpo'd away.

" Now what do I do... Lunch is still far away. Got nowhere to go, great just great." Asakura said.

" Asakura was it.. Can I have a word with with you." Ukitake suddenly appeared before Asakura.

"Uh, of course." Asakura replied before they Shunpo'd away.

15 minutes before ceremony.

Hiseo slowly opened his eyes. Then a voice caught his attention.

" Hiseo, are you awake" Soi Fon asked.

"Yeah, I must be really tired to pass out like that" Hiseo said.

" Its unbelievable that you're okay after using a perfect Shunko for the first time" Soi Fon said.

" it still hurt though." Hiseo smiled.

Soi Fon smiled back.

Just then 2 hell butterflies flew over to them and landed on their finger.

" Its time.." Soi Fon said.

" Yeah.." Hiseo replied.

They got into their robes and Shunpo'd away.

Meanwhile at the Central, all Captain and Llieutenants are gathered, waiting for Hiseo and Soi Fon.

Then the door opened as the two of them came in.

" About time you woke up bro." Asakura said.

Hiseo smiled, then he Shunpo'd next to Asakura.

" Your gonna ran out of Reiatsu if you keep doing Shunpo on short distance." Asakura said.

" Jealous cause you can't control your Reiatsu to do it." Hiseo teased.

" I was practicing on that. " Asakura said.

Just then the Head Captain release a huge amount of Spiritual Pressure to make everyone quiet.

" Able to still stand from that amount of spiritual pressure, impressive indeed". Yamamoto thought.

The Head Captain cleared his throat then started his speech.

" We are all gathered here to witness 2 of our new Gotei 13 Captain to be officially assigned." Yamamoto said.

" These 2 young souls posseses what it takes to become a Captain as what we have witness this morning." Yamamoto continued.

" I ask once more, do you, Asakura Ryouta, and Hiseo Ryouta, willingly accept the title as Captain and carry its duty?" Yamamoto asked.

" We do!" They answered in unison.

" Very well. Soi Fon of Squad 2, and Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11, please step forward." Yamamoto said.

Then Soi Fon and Kenpachi step forward.

" With honor and dignity, do you accept your defeat?" Yamamoto asked

" I do.." Soi Fon answered.

"Huuh.. Fine! I do" Kenpachi said

" If that so, then make them, one of us!" Yamamoto said as he gave them each a Captain's haori.

Kenpachi was the first to do it.

" Its gonna be sad that we won't be able to battle again." Kenpachi sighed as he gave Asakura his Captain's haori. " I'm sure when the time comes, were gonna cross our Zanpakutou once more." Asakura said as he took the haori from Kenpachi and wore it.

" Asakura Ryouta, you are now officially assigned as taichou of the 13th Division, with your Lieutenant, Kuchiki Rukia." Yamamoto said.

" I got a feeling I'm gonna deal with Ichigo with a different face soon." Rukia said.

Then Soi Fon walk toward Hiseo.

" Looks like you're a taichou now" Soi Fon said.

" I can't do it by myself though, I got a help, from you.." Hiseo said.

Soi Fon smiled then gave the Captain's haori to Hiseo, then he wore it.

" Hiseo Ryouta, you are assigned as taichou of 5th Division, with your Lieutenant, Hinamori Momo" Yamamoto said.

" You are now officially a taichou of Gotei 13!" Yamamoto said, everyone clapped their hand.

" Your first meeting will start first thing tomorrow morning. Meeting adjourned. " Yamamoto said. Then almost everyone in the room approaches the new Captain.

" Impressive specimen indeed, I can't wait to disect you" Mayuri said in a creepy voice and the color from Asakura's face are completely drained at the same time.

" Congratulation, didn't think you could beat Zaraki like that." Hisagi said.

" Gee, thanks" Asakura replied.

" I'm really tired now" Hiseo said.

" Better go socialize yourself with other taichou, and more importantly your Lieutenant" Soi Fon said as she walked away.

" Captain, where are you going?" Hiseo asked.

" I'm sorry, but I got schedule to keep, and please, call me Soi Fon." Soi Fon said.

" Oh, right, ok" Hiseo said.

Soi Fon smiled a bit before she Shunpo'd away.

" Someone got a crush" Hisagi teased.

" W-what??" Hiseo blushed.

" Don't worry kid, just messin' around with you" Hisagi said.

" Ehehheh, name's Hiseo Ryouta, nice to meet you" Hiseo said offering a handshake.

" Shuuhei Hisagi" Hisagi said as the shake their hands.

" Shuuhei, mind if I have a moment?" Hitsugaya asked.

" Yeah, sure." Hisagi said. he then left, leaving Hitsugaya and Hiseo.

" Now, since you're the new Captainof 5th Division, DON'T you dare! Hurt you Lieutenant since her previous Captain hurt her really bad. If you even dare to make her bleed, I'm going to kill you!" Hitsugaya warned.

" I'll keep that in mind, who're you again." Hiseo asked.

" Toushiro, Toushiro Hitsugaya" Hitsugaya said offering a hand shake.

" Nice meeting you Toushiro, name's Hiseo Ryouta." Hiseo said and the shook hands.

~ I am not gonna write all the introduction, so I'll skip it. Just think they shake hands with all Captains and Lieutenants~

Later on the way to Squad 5 quarter.

Hiseo and Momo was jumping from rooftops to rooftops.

" Hey Hinamori." Hiseo said.

" Yes Captain?" Momo answered.

" Toushiro Hitsugaya, who is he to you?" Hiseo asked.

Momo blushed a bit at this words. She didn't expect her new taichou would ask her that.

" Hello, you still alive?" Hiseo teased.

" Ah, I'm sorry Captain" Momo said apologetically

" Mm... No need to be so formal with me. Just call me Hiseo" Hiseo said.

" Is that even allowed?" Momo asked.

" Well.. Since only the 2 of us are in the 5th Division, there's no need to be so formal, but don't do that when we're in a meeting" Hiseo said.

" O-okay" Momo said

Hiseo smiled.

" Know what, Toushiro's lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Hiseo teased.

" Eeehhh" Momo blushed madly.

" Ahahahah, I'm just teasing" Hiseo said then laughed. But..

Not long after that he hit a pole, and fell to the ground.

" Captain!!!" Momo panicked.

" Ow,ow" Hiseo raid rubbing his head.

" Are you okay Captain." Momo asked.

" Yeah, I think so.., are we there yet?" Hiseo said.

" Umm. We're here.." Momo said.

"Oohh" Hiseo replied while looking around.

Then Hiseo and Momo stepped into the quarter of 5th Division.

" Here, its not much but.." Momo said as she opened the door to the Captain office.

" Ok..." Hiseo said.

"Uh Hinamori.." Hiseo called.

" Yes?" Momo answered.

" Do you know where can I buy some futon around here?" Hiseo asked.

" You don't need to, its in the closet." Momo said.

" Oh, thanks." Hiseo said as he reach the futon from the closet.

" Your gonna sleep here, Captain?" Momo asked.

" I got no home, not anymore." Hiseo sighed.

" Oh I'm sorry.." Momo said

" Don't worry about it, its in the past.." Hiseo said.

" Well, I'm gonna get some sleep now" Hiseo continued.

" Ok, then I'll just go back home now" Momo said as she was about to leave.

" Wait.." Hiseo said stopping her.

" Thanks, Hinamori..." Hiseo finished.

Momo smiled, then Shunpo'd away.

" Captain of Squad 5... I think I can get use to this..." Hiseo thought before closing his eyes..

To be Continued...

* * *

**RX: sorry for the rather short fight scene, since they're not allowed to kill the enemy, so I made it short and harmless.**

**Soi Fon: I can't believe you made me lose.**

**RX: if you won then this fic is over since Hiseo is the main role here.**

**Hiseo: I thought in the original story, the main role was a Ryoka.**

**RX: you don't wanna be a taichou? I could just compromize with old man Yama to take it of you.**

**Hiseo: NO! Please don't take off my title.**

**RX: then sit!!**

**Hiseo: (sat down on a chair)**

**RX: ok, so I don't own Bleach, but I own the Ryouta and their respective Zanpakutou. DarkSlayer out.**


	4. Bankai, Susano'o RyouOhki

**Chapter 4 Menos Grande, Bankai of the 5th appears.**

" Capt..ke..up"

" Cap..in..wak..p"

" Captain Hiseo wake up, Captain!" a voice said clearly.

" Nngh, 10 more minutes" the Captain said.

" Sorry CAptain, this'll huet a little bit..." The voice sighed.

Suddenly, the futon where the Captain is sleeping was flipped over.

" Ow, ow, what was that for Hinamori" Hiseo said.

" You're late Captain!" Momo said.

" For what??" Hiseo said.

" A Hell Butterfly came, but you didn't wake up so it went away again." Momo said.

" Then..." Hiseo asked.

" Then Captain Soi Fon came here forwarding the message from Head Captain, she said an urgent Captain and Lieutenant meeting starts at 8" Momo explained.

" What time is it now.." Hiseo asked.

" 8:20 ..." Momo answered.

" Why didn't you leave me?" Hiseo said.

" How can I leave you at your first day?" Momo said.

" Now get up and get dressed." Momo finished.

" Right..." Hiseo said, then he put on his Shihakushou and Captain's haori.

" Let's go!" Hiseo said.

Momo nodded as they Shunpo'd away. Meanwhile at the First Division..

All Captains and Lieutenants are present, except from Squad 5.

" The 1st day, and he's already late..shame" Mayuri said.

" He'll be here soon. In fact, he's here" Yamamoto said.

Then the door opened, Hiseo and Momo stepped in.

" Hey Hiseo, what were you doing last night? Waking up this late?" Asakura said then Rukia smack him on the head.

" My, my.." Yamamoto sighed.

" Ok then, let's start this meeting, regarding the appearance of Hollows in the Seiretei." Yamamoto started.

" Is it even possible that Hollows appears in the Seiretei?" Kyoraku said.

" It is true that the barrier cannot be broken which makes it impossible for Hollows to be in the Seiretei. But the Department of Research and Development has traced Hollow activity in Seiretei these days. If you please Captain Kurotsuchi." Yamamoto said.

" Ah yes, Hollows are appearing in the Seiretei as we speak. The recent appearance was under Sokyoku Hill 4 days ago. A Grand Fisher was traced in the area, but not there when we arrived. We could've captured and analyzed it if its still there." Mayuri said.

" Oops..." Asakura said quetly.

" Due to this sutiation, you're all to carry you Zanpakutou anywhere you go, and releasing Shikai is allowed in case Hollow appeared." Yamamoto said.

" That's it meeting adjourned." Yamamoto finished, then all Captains left through the door.

" Great, I haven't had any breakfast" Asakura said.

" Does everything on your head is food?" Hiseo said.

" Not really.. Sometimes I think about girls.." Asakura said as he got smacked on the head by Rukia.

" Seriously, you gotta stop doing that" Asakura said.

" You brought it upon yourself." Rukia said.

" Hey c'mon, where did I go wrong? I'm good with gir- OW" Asakura said but interupted by a smack on the head.

" You were never good with girls Asakura." Hiseo said.

" Yeah right" Asakura said.

" Its luchtime..." Hiseo teased.

" Alright finally!!" Asakura said as he Shunpo'd away.

" I thought this is still 10.." Momo said.

" I know, I'm just messing with him" Hiseo laughed.

" Hi Hiseo." Hitsugaya said.

" Oh hey Toushiro" Hiseo replied.

" Hi Shiro-chan" Momo said.

" THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!!" Hitsugaya said as a vein appears on his forehead.

" ookaayy... talk about over-respecting." Hiseo said.

" No I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Momo for calling me that!" Hitsugaya said.

" C'mon, don't be to hard on her. And you gotta stop being mad all of the sudden, you'll get old." Hiseo teased.

" Not funny." Hitsugaya replied coldly.

" Captain, do you think Captain Asakura will be fine?" Momo asked.

" Who cares, he'll eat sooner or later, its almost lunchtime though." Hiseo said.

" Why don't we ate lunch at 5th Division quarter? Its really lonely there." Momo said.

" Yeah, what d'you say Toushiro?" Hiseo said.

" Ok then, make sure paperworks are done once I'm back Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya said.

" Aww, can't I come with you?" Rangiku asked.

" Let me think about- NO" Hitsugaya replied.

" Captain you're a Meanie!!" Rangiku said before she Shunpo'd away.

" How about you Rukia?" Hiseo asked.

" I got a lot of paperwork to do, so i think i'll pass." Rukia replied.

" Okay, let's go" Hiseo said as they Shunpo'd away.

On the way...

" Is it just me or someone's missing at the meeting?" Hiseo asked.

" Soi Fon didn't came.." Hitsugaya answered.

" I thought she came to my Division before meeting." Hiseo said.

" She did, she forwarded the meeting message since you were still asleep" Momo said.

" Wonder what happened.." Hiseo said. Once the 3 of them arrived at 5th Division , a Hell Butterfly is waiting in front of the door then flew to Hiseo's finger.

" S.O.S Soi Fon, 2nd Division." Hiseo read the message

" Oh man..." Hiseo said.

" What does it say?" Hitsugaya asked.

" An SOS message from Soi Fon, she's at 2nd Division quarter, let's go!" Hiseo said as they Shunpo'd to 2nd Division quarter.

At 2nd Division Quarter.

The quarter was filled with Hollows.

" Ahh. " Soi Fon fell to the ground.

After that some lesser frog-like Hollow(i think it was called a Familiar) spout leech at Soi Fon, then a Shrieker appeared.

Soi Fon tried to kick the Shrieker, but the leech slowed her down, then the Shrieker threw her away.

" How did these Hollow get so strong" Soi Fon thought as the Shrieker got out his tongue.

It was about to vibrate its tongue. There are to many leeches on Soi Fon's body, if the tongue vibrate she's as good as dead.

She closed her eyes awaiting the pain.

" Soi Fon!!" Hiseo yelled.

" ~Soar into the frozen sky!~ Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya yelled as he unleashed Hyourinmaru's ice dragon at the Shrieker.

Soi Fon opened her eyes to found out that Hiseo was on his knee next to her.

" You okay Soi Fon?" Hiseo asked.

" I'm fine, but these leeches-" Soi Fon said but Hiseo interupted her.

" Don't move, I'm taking of the leeches." Hiseo said.

Its true, he was removing the leeches from all over Soi Fon's body and hold them in his hand like a ball.

" Hinamori!" Hiseo called.

" Yes?" Momo answered.

" I want you to contact Squad 4 immediatly, and use your Kido to give her a First Aid in the mean time! Me and Toushiro'll take 'em" Hiseo said.

" Yes Captain!" Momo said.

" If you're done over there, I need a little help here." Hitsugaya said blocking some leeches fired at him.

" ~Feast on their souls~ Susano'o!!" Hiseo said releasing his Shikai to attack the Hollow group.

" ~ Souls from the NetherWorld, scream in agony!~ Hundred Ghost Cry!" Hiseo yelled as he swung his Zanpakutou, killing all the Familiar in the front line.

Hiseo quickly Shunpo'd in front of the Shrieker and punch its mask with the hand he used to hold the leeches. His fist pierce through the mask into its mouth. He pulled out the Shrieker's tongue and left the leeches inside its mouth.

" I wonder what'll happen if if i do.. This!" Hiseo said as he forcefully vibrate the tongue, which cause the leeches in the Shrieker's head to explode.

After the deed was done, he threw away the tongue and walked back to Hitsugaya.

" That was easy...." Hiseo said.

" Showoff" Hitsugaya said.

As the two of them are about to walk back to Momo and Soi Fon. A Garganta opened up slowly.

Hiseo and Hitsugaya turned around to see the Garganta slowly enlarged and eminated powerful Reiatsu.

" This Reiatsu... No way.." Hitsugaya paused.

The Reiatsu pressure quickly spread through Seiretei, alerting all Captains and Lieutenants.

" This Spiritual Pressure..." Asakura said.

" Captain Kuchiki!" Renji alerted.

" i know..." Byakuya said quietly.

" Come Nemu, we're going." Mayuri said.

" Yes, Mayuri-sama." Nemu replied.

" And I thought this day would be peaceful." Kyoraku sighed taking a sip of his sake. "On second thought, maybe the other Captains already on it."

Back at 2nd Division.

The Garganta widen as a white hand reached out.

" What the hell is that!!" Hiseo said.

" Menos Grande". Hitsugaya said.

The Garganta widen more, then the head of a Menos came out and let out a loud roar.

" Attack it before it came out!!" Hitsugaya ordered.

" Hundred Ghost Cry!!!!" Hiseo yelled as he sends a shockwave to the Menos. " ~Soar into the frozen sky~ Hyourinmaru." Another ice dragon is sent and freeze the Menos in its place.

The ice cracked and the Menos breaks free.

The Menos let out another roar as a red orb forms in front of its mask.

" Shit! Everyone out!!!" Hitsugaya yelled as everyone escaped the building.

As soon as they're out, the building exploded and the Menos is fully out of the Garganta.

The smoke covering the Shinigami faded away, revealing Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, and Momo on the ground and Hiseo in front of them, bleeding.

" TCaptain!!" Momo scream in terror as she saw her captain's left shoulder pierced by a sharp wooden piece.

Hiseo stood firmly for a moment, then he pulled out the wooden piece from his left shouder and threw it away as he turned around to face the Menos.

" Everyone... Stand back.." Hiseo said.

"Wait, what are you-" Hitsugaya said.

" Bankai!" Hiseo said as he dropped Susano'o to the ground and it vanishes into thin air before it touches the ground.

Purple and white Reiatsu immediately engulfes his body, thousands of souls screaming could be heard from his Reiatsu. Then a sword made of Reiatsu materialize on his right hand and a giant transparent figure made of white Reiatsu behind him. The figure is 5 times Hiseo's size and it only appears from head to abdomen with the rest of its lower part phase through the ground. The figure wore a white Shihakushou, a giant sword made of Reiatsu on its right hand and a Reiatsu shield on its left and its face look a lot like a Hollow mask.

" Susano'o Ryou-Ohki..." Hiseo finished.

Everyone had a shocked look on their face, thes the first time they seen Hiseo's Bankai. Such Spiritual Pressure the figure eminates make even Toushiro Hitsugaya flinch in his spot.

The Menos however, wasn't affected by the Pressure. It let out a loud roar and prepare another Cero.

As the Menos fired the Cero, Hiseo raise his injured left hand while S. Ryou-Ohki raises its shield, blocking the Cero creating a large explosion that can be seen from distance.

From a not-so-far distance, Renji Abarai,Byakuya Kuchiki, Mayuri and Nemu Kurotsuchi, Retsu Unohana, and finally Asakura Ryouta was heading toward the Spiritual Preassure eminated by the Menos when they saw the freakingly huge Reiatsu being.

" What kind of Hollow is that??" Renji asked.

" We didn't sense its Spiritual Pressure before, it must be a new Hollow." Byakuya said.

" That thing's no Hollow! That's Hiseo's Bankai!" Asakura said.

" Interesting.." Mayuri said.

" I never seen a Bankai that big except Komamura-taichou's Bankai." Renji said.

" Let's just hope he don't go berserk." Asakura murmured.

" What do you mean?" Byakuya asked.

" He's still new with his Bankai, and if he if he goes berserk he'll be even worse than 5 Menos combined." Asakura.

" He'll destroy Seiretei if that happen!!" Renji said.

" All we can do is evacuate everyone around him right now." Asakura said.

" I also received a report that there's an injured Squad 2 officer in the vicinity." Unohana said.

" Then we don't have time to waste." Byakuya said as they increase their pace towards the scene.

Back to the battle. Hiseo swung the sword on his right hand, making S. Ryou-Ohki swung its giant sword towards Menos Grande, damaging it heavily. As the Menos roar in pain, it releases consecutive Ceros uncontrolably, destroying everything in sight, but the Shinigami remain unscrath as Hiseo quickly shield them with S. Ryou-Ohki's Reiatsu shield.

" Hang on a little longer Hiseo, I can sense the other Captains Spiritual Preassure nearby." Hitsugaya said.

" No... time..ah.. my Bankai can only hold for another minute.." Hiseo said weakly. " I..gotta finish..this now."

" ~Scream!!~ Susano'o Ryou-Ohki!" he raises his right arm into the air then strike it to the ground as the Bankai figure behind him did the same and sen a huge shockwave similiar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou towards the Menos, cutting it in half.

The Menos Grande roar in agony as it slowly faded into thin air along with Hiseo's Bankai which makes him fell down to his knee weakly.

" Hah...ah..i-i w-win.." Was Hiseo's last word before he collapsed to the ground unconsciously.

" Hiseo!!" Hitsugaya shout in concern as the other Captain arrived on the scene.

" Good thing he didn't go berserk." Asakura said.

" To bad he destroyed the Menos" Mayuri said. "I was about to analyze it"

" There's a headless hollow over there, but we can worry that later. Hiseo needs medical treatment!" Hitsugaya said.

" Leave it to me." Unohana quickly bent down on her knee by Hiseo's side as she released her Reiatsu to perform healing on Hiseo.

" His physics reveals no wound except the one on his left .." Unohana paused. " His Reiatsu is leaking pretty bad, I manage to stop the leak but, the Reiatsu he have now is almost impossible for him to live."

" This is bad..." Asakura frowned.

" Captain Hiseo..." Momo said quietly.

" Hiseo..." Soi Fon said with a seemingly sad tone.

" We should get him to 4th Division before more severe injuries happens" Byakuya said coolly.

" Let's go, I'll carry him." Asakura said as all the Captain Shunpo'd away leaving Momo, and Hitsugaya alone.

" Something's different about his Bankai, i felt some hollow energy from it. i just dont know why..." Hitsugaya questioned himself in his mind.

" Toushiro... Are you alright.." Momo asked.

" Yeah I'm fine, let's head to Squad 4" Hitsugaya said nearvously.

Momo nodded, and with that, they Shunpo'd away to 4th Division.

After the scene is empty, a small Garganta opened up revealing a shadowy figure.

" Hiseo...Ryouta.." The figure said before the Garganta closed again.

To Be Continued.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Space:**

**Hiseo: hey RX, could'ya tell who're you gonna pair for this fic?**

**RX: i only got one for now and thats HiseoXSoi Fon**

**Hiseo: that's it? only 1?**

**RX: im still fondong someone to pair up with Captain Slacker over there (point at Asakura)**

**Asakura: i got no one to pair with?**

**RX: yet....**

**Asakura: i hope she got nice body..(drooling)**

**RX: ookaayy, close the Chap Hiseo.**

**Hiseo: RX don't own bleach but he own Ryouta family and their Zanpakutou.**


	5. Izanagi Unleashed

**Chapter 5 **

**The shining Tsukuyomi, Izanagi unleashed**.

Asakura walked out of Unohana's office which happens to be Squad 4's infarmary with a concerned face.

" How is he?" Toushiro asked.

" His Reiatsu is scrambling randomly inside him, Unohana-taichou said that maybe he wouldn't survive.." Asakura paused. "But I don't care fuck bout' anything she said! I know he'll make it!" Asakura finished.

" Asakura..." Toushiro mumbled.

" Do you think he'll be alright?" Momo asked in concern.

" I don't think, I know he'll be alright." Asakura said.

Just then Renji appeared before them. "I sent the report to Head Captain about the appearance of Menos and an injured Captain." Renji said.

" Good, that should save our work." Toushiro said.

" Umm, where's Byakuya." Asakura asked.

" Back at office, he aint interested in this stuff." Renji said.

" Heartless.." Asakura muttered.

Just then Unohana left the office and wakled towards the other.

" Unohana-taichou, how is-" Toushiro was interupted before finishing his sentence.

" He'll live.." Unohana said with a smile. " Told ya' he'll make it." Asakura said.

" You should all go back to your Division for a rest." Unohana suggested.

" Shouldn't someone take care of Hiseo?" Asakura said.

" Soi Fon-taichou already took care of the problem." Unohana informed them. " Good to hear that." Toushiro said. "C'mon Momo."

" You go, I'll stay here." Asakura said.  
" Make sure you tell Rukia I won't be back for the night." Asakura finished.

" I doubt she's waiting" Toushiro said then left a gust of Shunpo behind.

" Damn it Hiseo, yer' a pain in the ass" Asakura cursed.

Inside the room, Hiseo is still on bed with Soi Fon sitting on a chair next to him.

" Why are you doing this" was the only thing floating in Soi Fon's mind. While on the other side...

Hiseo was in his mindscape, engaging a conversation with a rather large figure in white Shihakushou and a face that look like a Hollow.

" Why'd you call me here for?" Hiseo asked the figure.

" Just wanna talk to you..... You're almost a goner back there cause you used Bankai, which i told you not to." The figure said.

" Do I have a choice? If I don't release Bankai then maybe no one survived that Menos incident." Hiseo shouted. "You know it better than I do..Susano'o" He finished.

" Yeah, I do. But I want to ask you this." Susano'o paused and he leaned toward Hiseo, looking toward his eyes.

" What is so damn important, that you'd risk your life for?" that question hit Hiseo hard, silence overtook them both.

" Its the girl, isn't it.." Susano'o said. " I don't want to be in the way of anyone's relation, but if you ever die on me cause of that girl, i'll make it damn sure your dead soul wont rest in peace.." He finished.

" Are you..... Jealous?" Hiseo asked smirking a bit.

"The hell you talkin' about!." Susano'o said offensively.

" We knew each other for so long Su... I know how you feel." Hiseo said.

" Bullshit." The spirit replied. " Aaanyway, promise me one thing.." He said seriously.

" Don't ever release anymore Bankai until we completely masters it."

" I'll keep that in mind." Hiseo said.

" Then you'd better wake up now, your girlfriend's waiting." Susano'o teased.

"HEY!" Hiseo blushed as his mindscape disappeared and his eyelid started to open, revealing Soi Fon next to him..

" Hi Soi Fon..." Hiseo greeted weakly.

" Don't talk yet, you're still weak." Soi Fon said.

" Sorry I made you worry.." Hiseo apologized.

" Idiot.." Soi Fon whispered it to Hiseo's ear as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

" Thank you Soi Fon.." Hiseo said.

" What for..." Soi Fon asked.

" For watching over me..." Hiseo said quietly. " And.. There's some thing I always wanted to tell you.."

" What is it.." Soi Fon asked.

" Soi Fon, I-" before the 5th Division captain finishes his sentence, a quake cut him off and seperating their embrace.

" What the hell was that!" Hiseo shout as Asakura barge into his room.

" Bad news! We got company, lots of 'em" Asakura informed.

" Hollows, damn it if could just stand up" Hiseo roses up slowly, but pain struck him and he fell back on the bed again.

" You're staying here bro, you're to damn hurt to keep up." Asakura stated. " C'mon Soi Fon-taichou, I can't do this alone." Soi Fon nodded.

" Just stay here okay Hiseo." Soi Fon said.

" Oh fine..." Hiseo frowned.

" Now be polite Hiseo, she's worried about you." Susano'o said from his mind.

" Ah shut the hell up" Hiseo countered. And with that Asakura and Soi Fon left the room and went outside.

Once they're outside, a Captain and a Vice Captain is already waiting for them with swarms of Hollows behind them.

" Took ya' long enough to get 'er" Renji said.

" Can we stop this meaningless conversation now.." Byakuya said in a very irritated tone.

" Let's do this." Asakura said as the 4 face towards the Hollow swarm consist of Shriekers and Familiars.

" ~Roar!~ Zabimaru."

" ~Sting my enemy~ Suzumebachi."

" ~Scatter~ Senbonzakura."

" ~Awaken~ Izanagi."

" Alright, I can finally release Izanagi withou any long fuckin' sentence!" Asakura thought.

" That was yer' idea moron." Izanagi said in his mind.

Asakura grunted.

Hollows started to jump towards the Captains, and 1 Vice Captain.

Byakuya wasted no time handling them as Senbonzakura slice them into thin air as Hollow's blood splatter around the place.

" Zabimaru! Higazekko!" Renji yelled and Zabimaru's blade scattered and killed every Hollows nearby.

Soi Fon stabbed all Hollows in sight with Suzumebachi twice each, killing them instantly, and Asakura sends lightning bolts piercing Hollows in a line, but....

The Hollows keep on coming.

" We can't keep this up, can we..." Renji said.

" They keep on comin', the only way to stop'em is to destroy them all at once so we can locate where are they comin' from!" Asakura said.

" Then I suggest you all stand back." Byakuya said.

Renji nodded and told everyone to step back.

" Bankai.."Byakuya said as he dropped his Zanpakutou to the ground and it sank to the ground. Making swords coming out of the ground besides Byakuya.

" Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" as the word escaped Byakuya's lip, the sword beside him scatters into uncountable petal blade, massacreing all Hollows in sight.

As the Bankai is over, all Hollows in the area no longer exist. Until a Garganta opened up and a figure in white Leather jacket to its knee and a hood, making it difficult to see its face, and a katana on its belt walked out of it.

The figure clapped his hand and say: " Impressive work taichou.. Who thought you can destroy all those Hollows with one attack." Its sound is more likely of a male.

" Who are you, state youself!" Byakuya ordered.

" My name is... none of your business. ~Lights of the moon, shine upon this blade of destiny~ Tsukuyomi." The figure said as he unsheath his Zanpakutou and a flash of azure light covered the area.

When the light faded after about 10 seconds. The Shinigami are in their previous spots, except that...

Byakuya Kuchiki is in unconsciouss state, hanging in the air by the hand of the mysterious figure. His body is filled with wounds, blood staining his white haori and is dripping towards the ground.

" KUCHIKI-TAICHOU" Renji yelled.

" Is this the power of a Gotei 13 captain? This is humiliating." The figure said and threw Byakuya hard towards the ground, but Renji caught him.

" Son of a bitch.. Come on! Fight me if you dare!" Asakura yelled.

" You fool! You saw what he did to Kuchiki-taichou, there is zero possibilities that you'll win!" Soi Fon said.

" I seriously doubt that!" Asakura said. " You sound like a tough guy, I'll take you on!" The figure said steadying his hand on his Zanpakutou. " Time to get serious" Asakura said

" Bankai" Asakura said with his sword on his side.

White and red Reiatsu covered him, both of his Zanpakutou disappeared and Asakuraks body float into the air.

His body now eminates white/red aura, he have 8 wings made of Reiatsu. The left 4 wings are white crystals with lightning bolts, while the right 4 are red crystals covered in flames. Behind him is a giant white Reiatsu ring covered in flames. His Zanpakutous flies around him as white and red blades.

" Izanagi..No Ookami.." Asakura stated his Bankai.

" This is... Asakura-taichou's Bankai." Renji said in awe.

Soi Fon stands in silence, watching Asakura float on mid air.

" Interesting..." The figure mumbled. " Come..."

" Gladly" Asakura said, flying toward the figure.

Asakura pointed his left hand at the figure as countless lightning empowered crystal shards sent flying toward the figure. The figure took out his Zanpakutou which appears in unreleased state that looked like a basic katana and blocked every single shards. Asakura oversee this and did the same only with his right hand this time, sending bullets of flames toward the target.

" That won't work, Tsukuyomi" the figure released his Shikai that is once again eminates bright light which made it impossible to see the form of his Shikai.

The flaming bullets is blocked by the shining Tsukuyomi and made an explosion then black smokes covered them both.

In the middle of the smoke, Asakura grabbed his red Reiatsu blade and swung it which makes the smoke around him to fade a little, enough to have a vision of his enemy. As soon as he locked his target, he grabbed his white blade and flew towards the figure.

The figure was caught of guard as Asakura slashed him directly on the torso, creating a deep cut on his torso as blood started to leak from the wound, staining his white jacket.

" Akh, I just got this jacket cleaned!." The figure shouted as he raises his Zanpakutou to the sky. " ~Shine~ Tsukuyomi" the figure said as Tsukuyomi eminates even brighter light than before.

The Shinigami shielded their eyes from the blinding light. When the light faded they saw a half closed Garganta, with the figure on the other side.

" Come back here ya' bastard! Come 'ere and fight!" Asakura yelled.

" _Please_! I haven't even use Tsukuyomi's ability, i figured it'll be to much for you." The figure said.

" I don't fuckin' care about it, come back here!" Asakura yelled again.

" Why don't you take care of that arrogant of a bastard taichou first. And if you're lucky enough, maybe we can face each other again soon...Asakura Ryouta." The figure said then the Garganta closed.

Asakura sealed his Bankai and walked back toward Renji, Soi Fon, and the severely injured head of the Kuchiki house.

Renji and Soi Fon only looked at Asakura silently.

" If ya' keep lookin' at me like that all day, a certain taichou's gonna lose his fuckin' life." Asakura said referring to Byakuya.

" Oh shit I forgot, c'mon we gotta go back." Renji said panickedly, he got up while carrying his taichou and leave with a gust of Shunpo behind.

After Renji left, all in Asakura's mind is questions about that person he just faced.

" You okay." Soi Fon asked.

" Yeah, I just can't rid the feelin' that I had met that guy before.. I knew I had, his voice, his attitude.. And more importantly, how'da hell did he knows my full name." Asakura said.

" Maybe its just your stress getting into your head." Soi Fon said.

" Yeah.. Stress." Asakura said then they Shunpo'd back to Squad 4 quarter.

Back at Squad 4.

" How'd it go?" Hiseo asked.

" Nothin' special, just some punk beatin' the hell outta Kuchiki-san and I send 'em packin', not much to brag about." Asakura said as Soi Fon and Hiseo sweatdropped.

" Man, 2 Hollow attack in 1 day? Now that's a day." Hiseo sighed.

" That ain't just a day bro. Its our first day at work." Asakura said.

" Hah, you're right, good and bad thing happen today." Hiseo stated.

" What is it?" Asakura said.

" Good thing that you can control your Bankai now, and its a bad thing I ended up in here!" Hiseo said.

" That should be a good thing, ya' won't have no paperwork until yer' outta here." Asakura said.

" Yeah, maybe you're right." Hiseo said. " With that done, I'm back to my quarter, I can swear that a pile o' paperwork's waitin' for me " Asakura said as he Shunpo'd away.

" Well, with him not around. Soi Fon can I ask you a favor?" Hiseo said.

" Yeah?" Soi Fon said.

" Could you keep me company until I'm better..." Hiseo asked shyly.

" W-what" Soi Fon blushed at his sentence.

" Well, if you don't want to then I won't argue." Hiseo said.

" Taking the initiative huh?." Susano'o said to him in his mind.

" Shut up!" Hiseo replied his Zanpakutou spirit.

" Yeah, i'll do that.." Susano'o said.

" Well, my Division quarter is heavily damage so, I think its okay for a while." Soi Fon said as she sat on the edge of Hiseo's bed.

" I thought her whole Division was vaporized by that Menos' Cero." Susano'o objected.

" I think she's being modest, what can I say, I'm irresistable" Hiseo replied.

" Sure, no wonder that wooden board struck you, you're to irresistable to even a wood to resist." Susano'o said.

" Was that a joke?" Hiseo asked.

Susano'o just mumbled in defeat.

" Thanks, Soi Fon..." Hiseo said back in the real world.

" Don't mention it" Soi Fon smiled and put her hand on Hiseo's hand.

" You need a rest, try to sleep now Hiseo." Soi Fon said.

" I'll try.." Hiseo said and closed his eyes, followed by a soft snore.

" You like him don't you" Suzumebachi teased her in her mind.

" Oh shut up" Soi Fon replied.

" Yeah, I should give the 'couple' a little space." Suzumebachi teased again.

" Go to hell!" Soi Fon said already pissed off.

" Well, That was easy." Susano'o said.

" Told you i'm good at this." Hiseo said t his Zanpakutou spirit.

" Yeah sure, night kid." Susano'o said.

" Night." Hiseo replied.

" Enjoy your moment girl" Suzumebachi said.

" Maybe I could if you stop teasing me!" Soi Fon said.

" Alright whatever." Suzumebachi said.

To Be Continued.

**Author Space.**

**RX: hello again. And if you're wondering why I hid the "figure"'s name, its cause he's gonna have a kind of important role in here, so I aint spolin' his name even if you asked me to.**

**Asakura: so what! Fuckin' deadman don't need no name.**

**?: what did you say?**

**Asakura: all I'm sayin' is that nonamed bastard don't need no name since he's...a..dead....man..**

**?: you really wanna die that badly you prick!**

**Asakura: hey Dark, what the hell is he doin' here!**

**RX: I invited him here, and btw I'll be calling him ? For next chapter on..**

**Asakura: and you invited him, why?**

**RX: he said he wanted to beat you up since this is an out-of-story zone, so he's free to beat you up, aaaand, Kuchiki-taichou said he wanted a revenge too.**

**?: you invited him too?**

**Byakuya: got problem with that?**

**?: at least I got something to beat up**

**Asakura: I hate you RX!**

**RX: why thank you.**

**Byakuya: are we done here?**

**?: pretty much yeah..**

**Byakuya: good, ~Scatter~Senbonzakura**

**?: ~Lights of the moon, shine upon this blade~Tsukuyomi.**

**Asakura: ~Awaken~ Iza-**

**RX: did I mention that. You can't use Izanagi here.**

**Asakura: what? Why**

**RX: because I hate you...**

**Asakura: fuckin' bastard. ( Getting chased by ? Who's getting chased by Byakuya)**

**RX: this looks like one of those mouse-cat-dog cartoon... Nah who cares.**  
**I don't own Bleach, but I own ?, Tsukuyomi, Ryouta family, and the Zanpakutou they got. Please R&R**

**Susano'o: oi RX, a question b'fore this chap is done.**

**RX: what is it?**

**Susano'o: what's with the conversation between owner and Zanpakutou spirit in the last part?**

**RX: I just thought it'll be a humorous end.**

**Susano'o: know what? I think it does.**

**RX: good, no more question. DarkSlayer out. And how the hell did ya' get here!**


	6. Chapter 6

RX; sorry everyone, this story died out on me. this will be the last note i send you all in this fic, but worry not, some characters will have their souls reincarnated in another fic im working on based on my new understanding and recent manga chapter. sorry for all the trouble but once again THIS STORY SHALL NOT AND WILL NEVER BE CONTINUED


End file.
